


απολογία - apología

by Idonquixote



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angels as hermaphrodites, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crack Treated Seriously, Fallen Angels, Other, kind of, none of this is my headcanon but I hope a certain someone likes how this turned out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9135325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idonquixote/pseuds/Idonquixote
Summary: The crack of a thunderbolt, the splitting of the skies, the wrath of a spurned god- hellfire against damning waters once more. Again, he was bound and judged, in the exact same scene that had played out eons ago. She loomed over him, brows creased in rage, blonde hair falling back in rolling waves.“Hello,” he said, in that tongue he hadn’t used in oh so long, “Hera.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thaliaarche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thaliaarche/gifts).



> You can all thank thaliaarche for this story- I've never had so much fun writing for ideas that blatantly go against my personal headcanons. Happy New Year, Thalia!

The crack of a thunderbolt, the splitting of the skies, the wrath of a spurned god- hellfire against damning waters once more. Again, he was bound and judged, in the exact same scene that had played out eons ago. She loomed over him, brows creased in rage, blonde hair falling back in rolling waves.

“Hello,” he said, in that tongue he hadn’t used in oh so long, “Hera.”

He grinned. Her palm smacked across his face, nails raking skin. She pulled him up by the hair, twisting the strands and forcing him to meet the eyes of her husband. Her brother. Their lord.

Zeus almighty stared at him with a vague hint of disdain, as glorious as he appeared so long ago. They hadn’t changed a bit, every one of them. And he-

What of him? If he had ever possessed light, it had fled every inch of his body. They surrounded him and he wanted to loathe every fiber of their beings- unblemished skin, clean flowing robes, high and mighty. There he lay, clothing tattered, body layered with dirt and blood, no better than any mortal he had ever looked down upon. 

“See him now?” Hera spat, “See where your affection went. Look at what he’s become.”

Zeus said nothing. The demon laughed. “My, my, you’ve never been so silent, milord! This is how you’ve always seen me, is it not?”

* * *

 

_“Is it not?”_

_The creature looked up at him, as if hearing his voice for the first time. Zeus laughed, a low velvety sound. “It’s a beautiful day, is it not?” he said again, approaching her as he came out of the bushes._

_He wiped a smudge of dirt from her head, thumb lingering on her silky hair, the dark strands parting like water for him. She froze, waxen face as beautiful as the moon itself. He had been with many beauties in his long life, but something about this creature spoke to him. Perhaps it was in her unflinching eyes, the grace of her feathered wings, the way her being said to him: I cannot be helped._

_“Beautiful,” she repeated. Her hands roamed over him, as if unsure if he was real or not. She made a sound, a strange clicking of her tongue, something between a word and whistle.  
_

_And she looked up at the sky. Her gaze went past Olympus, this he knew, up into somewhere even he never saw._

* * *

 

_He came to her in many forms over the next year: a goose, a swan, a wolf, and her favorite of all, a lion. He lay with her throughout winter and frolicked with her in spring. Whatever aching loneliness gnawed at her, he had determined to fill that gap with his affection._

_She was a form of purity he had never encountered. And he had thirstily lapped at what love she gave. He spent his days dreaming of her milky form, her hardening feathers, her supple breasts- she was no mortal, no animal, she was-_

_An angel, yes, not unlike his brothers and sisters, fit to be among them._

* * *

 

_“Tell me I’m beautiful.”_

_“Beautiful,” he had gasped.  
_

_The angel writhed beneath him, firmer, sharper, as marvelous a man as he had been a maiden. Zeus cupped his face and bestowed kiss upon kiss over that tempting face._

_“What do you prefer?” his lover asked, the god bobbing up and down beneath him. “Say it and it shall be so.”  
_

_“All of you,” he said, “I want all of you.”_

* * *

 

_Then they had hovered over Prometheus, chained and agonized as vultures tore at his flesh. Zeus watched in thin sadism, the angel clinging hard to his arm._

_“He defied you and you cast him here,” she mumbled.  
_

_“A test to my power,” he said.  
_

_She pushed away from him. “You’ll do the same to me. You’re all the same.” Before he could reply, she laughed. “You gods, you’re all the same.” And she was gone._

* * *

 

_“Please,” he begged, “Stop this, please.” But his meekness had shown.  
_

_If anything, Zeus’ words fueled Hera on. She pulled at the angel’s wings, ripping apart the feathers one by one, the latter crying out with each rip. When she was done, the angel lay curled before them, naked and bare._

_Humiliated. When Zeus moved to touch him, he slapped him away. And then he had thrust himself off their mountain, fallen once more._

_No god would have been subjected to this. That creature had never been one of them. Hera was right, had always been right._

* * *

 

“Yes,” Zeus said.

And the once-angel, twice fallen, smiled, victorious at having been proven right. What more was there to say?

“Then do away with me,” he said, begrudgingly. For himself, there was nothing more to lose. But he had not wanted to fail here, not so soon, not when-

“No.” Another voice.

Every head snapped towards it. Persephone, the queen of the dead, had entered Olympus, grey robes trailing behind her as she approached, a ghost of winter in her every move. And in her arms lay a sleeping child.

“I hold no love for either of these creatures,” she said, “the basest of mortal flaw and the bane of immortals.”

She pressed a kiss on the child’s forehead. “But you chose to fight a losing battle. However uncouth your motive, this devotion moves me.”

The boy stirred awake. She knelt. “I will let Ciel Phantomhive return. It is what he wants as well. Sebastian Michaelis, take him and leave. Fulfill your promises and never return. I will not release him a second time.”

And at a loss for words, all the demon could do was nod, dumbfounded. He felt the chains come apart. Persephone placed the boy in his arms. 

“You gods,” he said, unsure if it was meant for Persephone, Zeus, or Hera, or... “I thought you were all the same.”

He turned to leave them all, but he heard, from Zeus’ throat, for the very last time:

“As did I.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on thaliaarche's prompt here: "something focused on either Sebastian or Sebastian-and-Ciel! In addition, I tend to like unusual Sebastian ships, crossovers (Greco-Roman), fem!Sebastian, fallen angel!Sebastian, and general Sebastian whump. Crack taken seriously is my favorite thing. I don't want to read PWP." Fics just need to be 500 words+ and should be posted as gifts on AO3 on New Year's Eve."
> 
> I ended up throwing it all into one hodgepodge of a fic! I would have given you more crossovers, but alas, I've already written one piece of Marvel crack and the Greco-Roman fandom is the only one I'm familiar with. But I hope the results were to your liking!


End file.
